Lendemain de soirée
by NadyCS1109
Summary: Cela n'aurait du être qu'une soirée et pourtant... Ils ne pourront plus se lâcher! AU. CS. REECRITURE EN COURS!
1. Note d'auteur

_**Bonjour à tous!**_ _**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux et celles qui lisaient ma FF avant que je ne décide de la ré-écrire entièrement.**_ _**Je vais expliquer mes raisons.**_ _**La raison principale est que j'aime mon histoire mais qu'elle a besoin d'être peaufinée et d'être finalisée pour qu'elle soit facile à lire.**_ _**Et l'autre raison est que j'en ai ras-le-bol de recevoir des reviews tellement négatives et non-constructives comme par exemple "nul" ou encore "Cette histoire n'a aucun fond" par des reviewers anonymes! Donc oui si vous repassez par ici, c'est de vous que je parles.**_  
 _ **J'accepte bien sûr les critiques constructives qui peuvent m'aider dans l'écriture mais le genre de reviews comme j'en ai reçu plusieurs non merci.**_ _**Je suis peut-être susceptible mais comme je l'explique dans ma présentation, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir. Je ne suis pas un auteur reconnu. Donc je préfère prendre mon temps pour la ré-écrire entièrement et faire plaisir à mes lecteurs et reviewers habituels ;)**_ _**Je vous promets de poster le 1er chapitre rapidement :)**_

 _ **Bref fini mon blabla, le premier chapitre est en ligne à la page suivante ;)**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre réédité de ma toute première fiction à plusieurs chapitres OUAT avec le CaptainSwan comme couple principal!  
Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu le début de cette fiction, j'ai gardé le même thème mais j'ai essayé de détailler en peu plus ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours :) **_

_**Je tiens à remercier ma Beta, Jayamisia, pour ses remarques et conseils :)**_

 ** _Il va y avoir des Flash-back, et oui petite nouveauté ;) Ils seront en italiques dans le texte._**

 ** _Les pensées des personnages seront aussi en italiques mais vous arriverez à les distinguer sans problème, enfin normalement ;) Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi dans une review et/ou un MP et je verrai ce que je peux faire ;)_**

* * *

Emma regardait fixement l'écran de son téléphone. Elle venait de recevoir un SMS de Ruby, sa meilleure amie, qui encore une fois, lui proposait une soirée improvisée. La jeune femme n'était pas une grande fan de ce genre de soirée. L'alcool qui coule à flot, les hommes beaucoup trop entreprenants, le volume considérable et dérangeant de la musique, rien de tout cela ne l'attirait vraiment et Ruby aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps. Pourtant, Emma avait accepté l'invitation.

Il n'était que 19h quand la jeune blonde rentra chez elle et sachant que Ruby ne serait pas sur les lieux du rendez-vous avant 21h-21h30, elle disposait d'encore un peu de temps avant de commencer à se préparer.

Son amie avait décidé de tester le Celtic Irish ce soir, un bar qui venait d'ouvrir dans le centre de Boston. Les patrons étaient d'origine irlandaise et bien qu'ils n'aient commencé dans le quartier que depuis quelques semaines, les premières critiques étaient bonnes.

En attendant que l'heure passe, Emma décida de se faire quelques toasts au fromage grillé pour ne pas se rendre à cette soirée le ventre vide. Elle ne tenait pas bien l'alcool et si elle allait à cette soirée sans avoir avalé quelque chose, elle ne se donnait pas trois verres avant de tourner de l'œil.

Dès que son repas fut engloutit, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son dressing pour se choisir une tenue et trouva une jupe crayon noire, un chemisier rouge et des escarpins vernis noirs qui feront très bien l'affaire.

Elle passa par la salle de bains pour prendre une douche après sa tenue choisie. Une fois le jet de la douche allumée, elle se détendit aussitôt et repensa à sa journée de travail.

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt...**_

 _Emma classait des dossiers et discutait avec Lacey, la préposée aux archives. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elles papotaient quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Les archives étant son domaine, Lacey prit cet appel puis revint un peu plus tard et finit d'aider sa collègue à ranger._

 _« C'était M. Gold » finit par dire Lacey après un long silence._

 _« Oh et que voulait-il ? »_

 _Emma semblait nerveuse. Tous ceux qui étaient appelés dans le bureau de M. Gold ressortaient avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Lacey avait bien remarqué son trouble._

 _« Dès que ces dossiers auront finis d'être rangés, tu dois te rendre à son bureau » Lacey marqua un temps d'arrêt puis continua, «Mais, tu peux y aller maintenant si tu le souhaites. Je vais ranger les derniers dossiers. Il n'en reste plus que deux et je connais les archives mieux que toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Lacey posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Emma, comme si elle devinait ce qui allait se passer._

 _La jeune femme finit par sortir du local des archives, marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Pendant la montée de l'ascenseur, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire ces dernières semaines et qui aurait pu contrarier M. Gold, mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Elle avait eu un comportement exemplaire. Quand la cabine arriva à destination, elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit en direction de l'antre de son patron. Elle frappa alors doucement à la porte puis attendit._

 _« Entrez ! »_

Merde ! Son ton n'est pas accueillant du tout...

 _A peine était-elle entrée dans le bureau que M. Gold se mit à parler._

 _« Miss Swan, je vous attendais. » Il désigna le siège en face de lui. «Prenez place je vous en prie.»_

 _La jeune blonde, qui n'en menait pas large, finit par s'asseoir en tremblant._

 _« Calmez-vous mademoiselle . Je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour vous congédier »._

 _A ces paroles, Emma se détendit tout d'un coup._

 _« H-ha non ? »_

 _Gold s'esclaffa. Il était rare de le voir rire ainsi et pourtant son éclat était franc._

 _« Emma, vous êtes un de mes meilleurs éléments et de plus vous avez un comportement irréprochable avec tous vos collègues. Pourquoi je me séparerai de vous ? »_

 _La jeune femme était abasourdie. M. Gold n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer habituellement et ce discours ne lui ressemblait pas._

 _Devant le silence de son employée, M. Gold reprit :_

 _« J'ai donc décidé de vous offrir une promotion. Vous ne travaillerez plus avec votre chef de service mais directement avec moi en tant que secrétaire de direction. »_

 _Et comme depuis le début de l'entretien, Emma ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Elle était bouche bée mais finit tout de même par se reprendre :_

 _« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire » elle marqua un temps d'arrêt « Enfin si, merci beaucoup pour cette opportunité que bien sûr, j'accepte avec grand plaisir »_

 _« Bien ! Voilà ce que nous allons faire, finissez votre journée de travail comme d'habitude et lundi, descendez aux ressources humaines, ils auront votre nouveau contrat et ils vous expliqueront tout ce que vous devez savoir »_

 _« Pas de problème. Merci M. Gold. »_

 _« Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai un rendez-vous à l'extérieur. »_

 _Emma se leva, serra la main de son patron et sortit direction son propre bureau , le sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

Quand la jeune femme sortit de la douche, elle jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà 20H45.

 _Bordel !_

Et à partir de là, ce fut la course contre la montre. Elle se sécha les cheveux à la vitesse de l'éclair, se maquilla les yeux de mascara et la bouche d'une pointe de rouge à lèvres rose clair. Lorsque le passage à la salle de bains fut terminé, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et enfila sa tenue. Elle récupéra son sac à main en passant par le salon et sortit précipitamment de son appartement.

Arrivée sur le trottoir, elle héla un taxi, sauta à l'intérieur et donna l'adresse au chauffeur.

Sur le chemin, elle reçut un nouveau SMS de Ruby.

 _ **« Où es-tu ? Il est déjà 21h15. »**_

 _ **« J'arrive. Je suis dans le taxi. »**_

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle paya sa course et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du bar irlandais.

Celui-ci était noir de monde, mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Ruby, se déhanchant déjà sur la piste de danse avec un inconnu. Elle se faufila discrètement et arriva à sa hauteur en quelques secondes.

« Oh Emma ! Tu es enfin là ! Viens, j'ai réservé une table là-bas » hurla Ruby dans l'oreille de son amie.

« Pas besoin de hurler, je suis à 2 centimètres de toi »

Ruby partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

 _Ho non... Elle est déjà saoule..._

Emma suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à leur table. La brune ne lâcha pas l'inconnu et s'assit même sur ses genoux.

« Ruby, tu ne me présentes pas ton nouvel ami ? » Emma la regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Ho oui pardon ! Je suis maladroite ! Non impolie ! Emma, Victor. Victor, voici Emma ma meilleure amie »

Le dit-Victor tendit la main pour serrer celle d'Emma. Cette dernière en acceptant sa poignée de main, leva les yeux et tomba sur un regard bleu océan. Ce regard n'appartenait non pas au dernier coup de sa meilleure amie mais à un inconnu qui se tenait à quelques mètres derrière eux. Ce dernier discutait d'ailleurs avec un autre homme qu'elle connaissait bien, plus que bien même.

« Ruby ! »

La brune, qui s'était jetée sur les lèvres de Victor quelques secondes plus tôt, se détacha de son amant pour répondre à son amie :

« Oui Emma ? »

« Tu veux bien me dire ce que mon frère fait ici ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'a invité ? »

Ruby se retourna et aperçu le frère de sa meilleure amie.

« Oui c'est moi qui l'ai invité, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en allant chez Mary-Margaret et je leur ai proposé à tous les deux de venir nous rejoindre pour la soirée si ils n'avaient rien de prévu. »

« Mais merde Ruby ! Tu sais à quel point mon frère est protecteur avec moi ! Et je voulais simplement passer une soirée tranquille avec toi »

Emma mit sa tête entre ses mains et se lamenta sur son triste sort. David Swan était trop, même beaucoup trop protecteur avec sa sœur. Il ne la laissait jamais rien faire quand il était là. Ses verres d'alcools étaient surveillés, si un homme osait s'approcher de trop près, on pouvait voir l'aîné des Swan surgir aussitôt. En bref si son frère était dans les parages pour cette soirée, elle était condamnée à rester assise à sa place avec un verre de limonade.

La soirée commençait déjà mal...

* * *

 _ **Une petite review ne coûte rien et fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur, sauf la méchanceté gratuite bien sûr ;)**_  
 _ **J'aime toutes sortes de reviews même les petites reviews du genre "J'aime bien ce chapitre" me fera autant plaisir qu'une longue review ;)**_

 _ **J'accepte aussi les critiques, quand je parle de critiques, je parle de critiques constructives qui m'aideront à m'améliorer :)**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Coucou mes chers lecteurs, favs et/ou reviewers :) Je suis désolé de ce retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels à régler et comme j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus longs, je prends mon temps pour les rédiger ;) Je remercie aussi ma Beta Jayamisia pour prendre le temps de me corriger et de faire en sorte que mes chapitres soient plus fluides et facile à lire ;)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**_

* * *

Emma se lamentait encore sur son sort quand Ruby, qui était partie au bar, ramenait leurs consommations.

« Allez Em' ! Arrête de te prendre la tête ! » La brune fit glisser un des six shoots qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains. « Goûte moi ça ! »

Emma releva la tête et attrapa le shooter devant elle avant de le boire d'une traite.

«Wow ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » La blonde reposa le verre sur la table en fermant les yeux tandis que l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge bien que cela lui permit de se détendre immédiatement.

Ruby trinqua avec Victor puis se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

«Vodka blanche avec du Get 27. Un mélange du barman. C'est un peu fort mais je trouve ça plutôt bon » La brune se retourna vers sa proie du jour puis avala le contenu de son verre.

« Ça change de la tequila, mais ça n'est pas mauvais en effet »

La blonde détourna le regard de son amie ainsi que de Victor et tomba nez à nez avec son frère qui venait d'arriver à leur table.

«Coucou petite sœur ! » S'exclama David en embrassant la joue de la jeune Swan.

«Salut David... » Emma chercha du regard la personne censée accompagnée son frère puis reprit « Où est Mary-Margaret ? Ruby m'a dit qu'elle vous avait invité tous les deux...»

David s'assit aux côtés de la blonde et soupira avant de lui répondre :

« On s'est disputé plus tôt dans la journée mais elle passera, peut-être... »

Emma fit un petit sourire à son frère et glissa un des shoots devant lui :

« Tiens, j'espère que cela arrivera à te détendre »

L'aîné des Swan prit le breuvage et le but d'une traite avant de se lever et de prendre la direction du bar où se tenait toujours l'inconnu aux yeux océans.

Killian était perdu dans ses pensées, sa journée avait été plus que merdique et son meilleur ami n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'inviter à une soirée. Soirée qui lui semblait déjà interminable alors qu'elle ne faisait que commencer. Il était au bar et fixait son verre, tentant en vain de repousser les avances de la barmaid.

« Hey Killian ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! »

David venait d'arriver près de son meilleur ami et tentait de le faire changer de place. Killian le regarda et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Non merci mate, mais je ne veux pas gâcher votre soirée et je préfère rester seul. Vas profitez de ta soirée, moi je termine mon verre et je rentre. »

L'aîné des Swan soupira mais n'insista pas et repartit en direction de ses amis.

A peine David avait disparu de son champ de vision, que le téléphone de Killian se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il regarda l'expéditeur du SMS avant de poser le dit-téléphone sur le bar à côté de son verre. _« Cette fille ne me lâchera donc jamais... »_ Pensa le brun en finissant son verre.

Il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie sans faire attention à la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Aïe ! Bordel mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? »

Killian baissa les yeux et tomba sur un regard émeraude qui le fixait d'un air rageur.

«Oui, c'est à vous que je parle ! Quand on est poli on s'excuse ! » s'écria t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

« Excusez-moi... Je ne vous avais pas vu » Killian se gratta derrière l'oreille comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. « Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? »

La blonde en face de lui le regardait toujours d'un air furibond mais finit par se détendre après avoir entendu ses excuses.

« Non ça va mais la prochaine fois, regardez où vous allez ! »

Killian lui sourit faiblement puis regarda la jeune femme partir vers le bar. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il prit lui aussi la direction du bar et rattrapa la blonde :

« Je peux peut-être vous offrir un verre pour ma maladresse ? »

Emma qui pensait en avoir fini avec son agresseur se retourna vers lui et soupira :

« Non merci cela n'est pas nécessaire. » La blonde se pencha sur le bar et passa sa commande à la barmaid.

Le brun n'insista pas et prit la direction des toilettes.

Quand Emma revint à sa table, elle put apercevoir son frère en grande discussion avec sa fiancée. Mary-Margaret devait sûrement être arrivée quand la blonde était partie prendre les consommations car elle ne l'avait pas vue avant. Emma posa les boissons, fit le tour de la table et apposa un baiser sur la joue de sa belle-sœur avant de retourner à sa place.

Alors que la jeune Swan était sur le point de trinquer avec sa meilleure amie, une main l'interrompit dans son mouvement en déposant un verre devant elle. Emma se tourna donc vers le serveur perturbateur.

« Je n'ai pas commandé ça ! »

Le jeune serveur se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise :

« Euh oui... Non... C'est de la part d'un homme qui vient juste de partir »

« D'accord ! Mais il aurait pu laisser un mot ou quelque chose pour que je puisse le remercier ! Enfin bref ! Merci ! » Emma attrapa le verre et but une gorgée.

Du rhum ! Elle en buvait très rarement, elle adorait l'odeur mais elle tenait assez mal l'alcool donc elle évitait d'en boire trop souvent.

La soirée suivait son cours entre discussions, fous rires et les verres d'alcools qui s'enchaînaient. Quand Emma regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 2h du matin et il était temps de rentrer. Elle se leva, souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et nuit à tout le monde avant de sortir du bar pour appeler un taxi et décida de rentrer tranquillement chez elle.

* * *

Quand le soleil traversa les persiennes quelques heures plus tard, la jeune blonde était toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil. Et malgré cela, son téléphone portable laissé à l'abandon sur le bar de la cuisine, sonnait sans cesse annonçant l'arrivée d'appels, SMS ou même de mails. Tous du même expéditeur. Et la jeune femme endormie ne se doutait pas une seconde de ce qu'il se passerait quelques heures plus tard...

* * *

Assis sur son habituel banc, Killian prenait l'air face à la mer. Il était rentré vers 23h30 hier soir, et pourtant le brun s'était levé aux aurores pour apercevoir le lever de soleil sur le port. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel depuis plusieurs heures et pourtant il restait assis à la même place, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'il avait bousculé la jeune femme dans le bar, elle ne quittait plus ses pensées. Il la trouvait magnifique et même s'il lui avait à peine parlé, il avait pu s'apercevoir qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé et il adorait ça chez une femme. Et apparemment, elle connaissait son meilleur ami. Il les avait vu discuter en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans leur direction juste avant de partir du bar.

En parlant de David, ce dernier l'appelait justement, Killian décrocha son portable en soupirant :

« Salut Dav'! »

« Bah alors tu as disparu très tôt hier soir... Et en plus tu es parti sans rien dire, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête alors j'ai préféré partir c'est tout »

« Mouais » David n'était pas convaincu mais laissa tomber « Je ne t'appelais pas pour cela de toute façon mais parce que Mary-Margaret a décidé de faire un dîner ce soir et je me demandais si tu voulais venir ? »

Le brun soupira, David et sa fiancée avait encore prévu de faire un dîner arrangé de toute pièce pour le caser... Mais comme Killian n'avait rien de prévu, il accepta la demande de son meilleur ami.

« Bien ! Alors rendez-vous à la maison vers 19h30-20h. Ça va pour toi ? »

« Parfait à ce soir ! »

Killian raccrocha et décida de prendre la direction du centre-ville afin de rentrer chez lui.

Ce dîner allait une fois de plus être épuisant mais au moins il ne passerait pas son samedi soir seul dans son appartement. Toujours dans ses pensées et se souvenant d'une discussion avec son meilleur ami, il changea de direction et se dirigea vers le nord de la ville.

* * *

Quand Emma décida de mettre un pied hors du lit, le réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiquait presque midi. La jeune femme avait un atroce mal de crâne et ses jambes trop faibles pour la soutenir, la faisaient tituber. La soirée de la veille s'était plutôt bien terminée, elle s'était déhanchée sur la piste de danse avec sa meilleure amie, avait rigolé avec son frère et même plaisanté avec sa belle-sœur au sujet du futur mariage. Son frère voulait un grand mariage alors que Mary-Margaret souhaitait juste une petite cérémonie avec la famille et les amis proches.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle parlait de famille, la jeune femme pensait uniquement à Emma, la petite sœur de son fiancé car il était hors de question pour l'aîné des Swan d'inviter son frère jumeau. Et les parents des futurs mariés n'étaient plus de ce monde donc cela réduisait fortement la liste des invités. Raison pour laquelle la solution de Mary-Margaret était parfaite. Mais David voulait un beau et grand mariage, il avait même trouvé un domaine à la campagne au sud de Boston. C'était un très bel endroit, quoiqu'un peu trop princier au goût de la jeune Swan.

Après être passé par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et avoir enfilé une tenue plus confortable, Emma se trouvait à présent assise sur un tabouret qui entourait l'îlot au centre de la cuisine. Elle buvait son chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle. Elle connaissait peu de monde qui appréciait cette boisson, à part la fiancée de son frère. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas la sonnette de son appartement. Quand le « ding-dong » retentit à nouveau, la blonde sursauta et renversa même la moitié de son breuvage sur le bar ainsi que sur son pyjama.

« Merde! »

Ding Dong

« Ouais ouais j'arrive ! 2 secondes ! »

La jeune femme attrapa un torchon non loin de là et épongea son pyjama tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit sur le pallier sa meilleure amie en compagnie de Victor. Ils portaient encore tous les deux leurs vêtements de la veille, détail qui démontrait bien qu'aucun d'eux n'avait dormi depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bar.

« Tiens, salut Ruby » Elle s'arrêta 2 secondes « et Victor... Entrez je vous en prie »

Emma se poussa et laissa entrer les 2 nouveaux amoureux, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, en apercevant leurs mains enlacées.

Ruby observa sa meilleure amie et remarqua la tâche que le chocolat avait laissé sur le pyjama d'Emma.

« Tu as essayé de faire boire ton chocolat chaud à ton bas de pyjama ? »

La jeune Swan adressa au regard noir à la brune en face d'elle.

« Très drôle Ruby... Non j'étais dans mes pensées et j'ai été surprise par la sonnette de l'entrée. Asseyez-vous, je vais me changer. » La propriétaire des lieux se dirigea vers son dressing quand sa meilleure amie lui lança :

« Dans tes pensées hein ? Et à qui pensais-tu ? Au beau brun qui t'a bousculé hier soir ? »

Emma soupira. Non ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait. Enfin pas exactement. Elle l'avait trouvé plutôt charmant oui mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une relation. Enfin pas pour le moment dans tous les cas. Il y avait une ombre au tableau. Et d'ailleurs comment la brune était au courant de cette bousculade ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

Quand elle revint au salon, les deux invités étaient enlacés dans le canapé. Ruby s'était servie dans le frigo et deux bières se trouvaient sur la table basse.

Emma soupira de nouveau :

« Des bières ? Vraiment Ruby ? »

Ruby éclata d'un rire franc, attrapa la bouteille devant elle et en but une gorgée.

« Il est midi, je ne vois pas où est le mal. T'en veux ? » Elle tendit la bière à sa meilleure amie qui eut un haut-le-cœur causé par le trop d'alcool ingurgité la veille.

« Non merci » La blonde se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau et en revenant au salon, elle demanda à sa meilleure amie pourquoi elle se trouvait dans son appartement à une heure aussi matinale. Oui matinale, car midi était une heure matinale pour Ruby. D'ailleurs pour Emma aussi vu qu'elle était levée depuis peu.

« J'ai reçu un appel de ton frère plutôt dans la matinée »

« Et tu étais déjà levée ? »

La brune jeta un œil vers son partenaire, sourit puis revint à sa meilleure amie :

« Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment dormi. Enfin bref, malgré le fait qu'il m'ait vu avec Victor hier soir, il m'a invité à venir manger chez lui ce soir. Mais je pense décliner l'invitation.»

La brune prit une gorgée de sa bière, la reposa puis regarda la blonde qui ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de sa venue.

« D'accord et qu'est ce que je viens faire la dedans ? »

Ruby sourit puis lui répondit :

« Il a invité son meilleur ami comme à chaque fois qu'il décide d'organiser un rendez-vous arrangé et je veux que tu me remplace »

« Quoi ? Non ! Ruby ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas ! Et en plus je ne connais pas ce gars. »

Emma se tut après avoir entendu ses mots. Ruby n'était pas au courant de sa situation actuelle.

« Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas Em' ? »

« Je ne peux pas c'est tout. »La blonde soupira puis se mit aux aveux, la brune finirait quand même par l'interroger. « Tu te rappelles de ce gars que j'ai rencontré en allant acheter cette table de salon ? Table de salon qui d'ailleurs continuera à être jolie si tu utilises un sous-verre pour poser ta bouteille de bière. » La blonde s'arrêta et déposa deux sous-verres sur la table.

« Quoi ? Ce Walsh ? Tu le vois encore ? » Emma acquiesça donc Ruby poursuivit «Mais je pensais que votre premier rendez-vous avait été un désastre ? Tu m'a appelé le lendemain pour me dire que tu avais fait une bêtise en sortant avec ce gars »

Emma ferma les yeux.

« Oui c'est vrai que le premier rencard n'a pas été parfait mais je l'ai recroisé quelques jours plus tard. Il m'a avoué qu'il était très stressé et qu'il n'était pas lui-même pendant ce rendez-vous ce qui a tout gâché. Cependant, on a eu un autre rendez-vous et il s'est comporté en vrai gentleman . »

Ruby regarda sa meilleure amie et finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Est-ce que Emma Swan aurait un petit-ami ? »

Emma hocha la tête puis changea vite de sujet.

* * *

Debout devant la porte d'entrée de son meilleur ami, Killian hésitait à frapper. Était-ce une bonne idée cette soirée ? Était-il prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau ? Sa dernière relation s'était plutôt mal terminée et il avait du mal à passer à autre chose. Cette femme était tout pour lui et il ne pensait qu'à elle, tout le temps sans répit et pourtant elle avait disparu de son esprit pendant quelques minutes la veille. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut étonner de tomber nez à nez avec Mary-Margaret et non David. Même si ils étaient fiancés, les tourtereaux n'habitaient pas encore ensemble. Mary-Margaret étant très attachée aux traditions, avait décidé qu'elle et son fiancé se mettrait en ménage une fois mariés et pas avant.

« Salut Killian. Entre je t'en prie. David ne va pas tarder, il est toujours en ville. J'ai oublié d'acheter du vin pour la soirée » La petite brune se s'arrêta en apercevant une bouteille de vin dans les mains du brun. Et pas n'importe quel vin, son préféré. « Co-comment connais-tu ce vin ? »

Killian se sentit très mal à l'aise mais finit tout de même par répondre à la jeune femme en face de lui :

« Un jour en discutant avec Dav', on parlait de vin et il m'a donné le nom de ton vin préféré et j'ai une excellente mémoire. Donc je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir si j'apportais une bouteille. »

Mary-Margaret laissa le brun s'installer au salon en se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de mettre la touche finale à son dîner.

« Oh Killian, tu devrais savoir que j'ai invité une amie pour ce dîner. Tu vas l'adorer. C'est une fille vraiment cool. »

Killian soupira mais sourit nerveusement, il savait que ce dîner était encore une ruse pour le caser. Il voulut répondre mais fut coupé par le bruit provenant de l'entrée. David venait certainement de rentrer.

« Snow ? »

Killian qui venait de boire une gorgée de bière, gentiment offerte par Mary-Margaret, recracha son breuvage et fut pris d'un fou rire. Jamais il n'avait entendu son meilleur ami parler de cette voix si tendre et au grand jamais, il n'avait entendu ce surnom ridicule.

 _« Snow ? »_

David arriva dans le salon en ayant entendu son meilleur ami rire et prononcer le surnom de sa fiancée.

« Ho salut Killian, tu es déjà arrivé? »

« Snow hein? »

David sourit puis soupira :

« Ho ça va ; ne te moque pas ! Mary-Margaret c'est trop long à prononcer... Et c'est mignon Snow non ? ».

« Ca vient d'où ? Blanche-neige ? » Killian partit dans un nouveau fou rire puis se calma en voyant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami. « Quoi ? Ça vient vraiment de Blanche-neige? Arrête mate ! »

David jeta un regard noir au brun assis en face de lui et finit par lui expliquer la provenance de ce surnom :

« C'était son dessin animé préféré quand elle était petite... »

L'hilarité domina de nouveau Killian et il n'entendit même pas que ladite Snow accueillait une personne dans l'entrée. Mais se tut en voyant la nouvelle arrivante. _PUTAIN ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?_

* * *

 _ **En espérant que cela vous a plu :)**_

 _ **Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais cela fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir :)**_


End file.
